


Caught

by moonstargayzing



Series: Stuck on You [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, Choking, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Filthy, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstargayzing/pseuds/moonstargayzing
Summary: Summary: Mina is a cheater. Momo likes it. And maybe Sana does too.Contains: masturbation, threesome, public sex, bdsm, mommy kink, denied orgasm, sex toys, light choking, multiple orgasmsDisclaimer: While cheating has a very heavy focus in this fic, I do not endorse it (and I hope that my writing does not show that it's fun or good in any way).





	1. Foreword

This started out as a one-time drabble in my [Dumpster Diving drabble collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528052/chapters/38716691) but quickly turned into two and suddenly a whole fic. There was so much potential in this universe so I am moving the whole story here with updated forewords and prequels. Hope you enjoy :)

I've also created a curiouscat - feel free to ask me anything [here](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) :)

\- moonstargayzing

 

 

[Preview]

 

Sana knows what’s been going on behind her back. She’s not stupid. When their trio’s dynamics transformed into a couple and their shared best friend, things went well for a while. Momo’s constant touchy nature had never been a concern. Until she began noticing the way Mina reacted to those touches.

A slight brush of the shoulder, fingers combing their way through Mina’s hair - all innocent before, but now, now Sana can see it. The way Mina’s tongue flickers out nervously between lips, the way her breath hitches ever so slightly, the way it becomes uneven before she smooths it over so cleanly she’d be worth pursuing a career in acting. The only problem is Sana knows what to look for, knows Mina’s tells when she’s the only one who has ever made her become that way. Until now.

Hearing her girlfriend’s moans when she entered that bathroom paired with the harsh grunts of her best friend had only confirmed her deepest suspicions. It’s been one week, and Mina still thinks Sana hasn’t noticed the faint marks on her thighs made by nails that were not hers.

 

Sana’s tired of the little charades, honestly. It’s time to show her baby girl who she truly belongs to.

 

“I thought you were my good girl, Mina. Only good girls get to cum,” Sana drawls, taking in the sight of the younger girl bound spread-eagle to the bed, blindfolded, thighs quivering, back arching, unrestrained moans and whimpers streaming from her lips. A vibrator is pressed firmly on her clit, and just as her jaw goes slack, chest heaving, Sana turns the vibrator off. A choked sob leaves Mina’s lips, hips desperately lifting to chase the orgasm that was merely in reach if she had been given a second more.

Sana watches her beautiful girl, wonders what she did wrong, wonders what she couldn’t give her to make her go to another.

 


	2. Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina doesn’t know when it started, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pumped this out real quick - I’ve been overflowing with inspiration and it’s making me almost dizzy.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter/curiouscat @moonstargayzing! I need more ONCE friends ;;
> 
> Typed/formatted on mobile so bear with me please-

Mina doesn’t know when it started, honestly. Doesn’t know when her loving relationship with Sana suddenly wasn’t enough, doesn’t know when her heart started pounding whenever Momo called her name. She’s never considered herself the type to cheat, but touches slowly became caresses, caresses quickly became kisses, and kisses rapidly became backstage escapades, secret rendezvous when they were alone. 

 

Sana’s never treated her badly - in truth, she’s been quite the opposite. She’s exactly the definition of a sweet girlfriend, and Mina feels so guilty. But it never stops her from going back to Momo for more.

 

There’s still not enough remorse for her to stop, however. The thought of possibly being caught is always a thrill, a rush of adrenaline that she can consistently get high off of. And that is why she keeps going, keeps chasing after Momo when her rational mind tells her it’s wrong, tells her to turn back.

 

Momo is like her drug - just slightly out of reach, enough to be a tease, but always willing to deliver the best kind of high. And she can’t get enough.

 

She often spends her time lying in Sana’s arms wondering when she’s become so disgusting - so undeserving of the love her girlfriend continuously pours out to her. But when Momo crawls into their bed next to her, lacing their fingers together as she tosses a casual joke at Sana, Mina can’t find herself to say no.

 

They’ve spent countless hours like this together - trading stories, reminiscing their trainee days, watching endless dramas - and Sana doesn’t know that the girl she’s holding is being slowly turned on by fingers on her thighs. And when Momo retires for the night, opting to go back to her and Jeongyeon’s room, Mina more often than not - albeit with a hint of shame - finds herself making excuses about wanting to use the bathroom or talking to the others in the living room.

 

“Just ten minutes,” Mina will whisper as she pecks her unsuspecting girlfriend’s cheek. “You can sleep first, I’ll be right there.” And she’ll leave the room soundlessly, footsteps heading for one of her fake destinations before making a turn for Momo’s room down the hall. Ten minutes is all she needs when she’s addicted.

  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Mina finds Momo in her room one one such night - less  _ finds _ but more  _ dragged _ into the room as Jeongyeon is out in the living room doing god-knows-what.

 

She’s pressed into the wall immediately, Momo’s hand blindly reaching for the door and locking it - a necessary precaution when she’s living with seven other girls, one of which is the girlfriend of the girl she’s about to fuck the brains out of. 

 

Momo knows that when she touches the girl she’ll find her already dripping wet - she’s spent the last two hours running fingers up and down her spine and between her thighs, after all. The soft whimpers that spill from her lips make her want to take more, make her want Mina in the deepest way.

 

Momo knows what she’s doing is wrong. Sana’s her best friend, but so is Mina. When they got together, she was so happy- she was the one who cheered their relationship on the most, after all. But as time went by, she found herself watching less from the sidelines as a friend and more as one who knew her two best friends inside and out, as one who wanted to know them just a bit more personally.

 

Momo knows that when Mina arches against her, mouth wide in a silent scream, that Mina will never be hers. She is Sana’s, and Sana is Mina’s. But she’ll take what she can get, and try not to hurt herself or the two she loves most in the process.

 

Momo knows all this, but maybe she’s already in far too deep. Maybe it’s already too late.

  
  
  



	3. Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina still can’t get enough. Momo is willing to indulge her over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this chapter appeared in my Drabble dumpster when it was merely supposed to be a single drabble. That is, before this universe opened up its depths and dragged me screaming straight into it-  
> I’ve changed some of the parts that were in the drabble as well so it won’t be exactly the same if you’ve already read it before!
> 
> Please let me know what you think as this story slowly unfolds! I’d love to hear what you think of misamo’s (dysfunctional) dynamic :)
> 
> — moonstargayzing 
> 
> P.S. maybe I’ve never been okay after 2na’s ‘darling and honey’ video  
> P.P.S. This was written and uploaded on mobile so forgive me for any formatting issues ;;

Mina’s panting, heat flushing her cheeks and slick dripping between her thighs. The heat is unbearable, and the fingers pumping within her curl, causing her to shake against strong arms that hold her tight. Her shorts and panties are tugged down to her knees, half of the buttons of her blouse undone, and yet it’s still so horribly hot. Teeth graze against her collarbone, biting down just harsh enough to remind her of their presence, but not enough to leave marks. Lips move over the bites, ghosting over them slowly as she lets out a strangled moan.

 

“Such a little slut, unable to be satisfied with just one girl, hmm? So pathetic and needy for me, begging to be fucked in a bathroom backstage,” Momo growls against her neck, licking her way up to the shell of her ear as she lets out a whine.

 

“Sh-shut up,” Mina whimpers, crying out when she receives a smack against her heat paired with an aggressive bite on her bared throat. That one might just leave a mark, and she winces, half-set in telling Momo to stop but too weak to do anything at all but whine like the pathetic mess she is.

 

“I can always leave you all pretty and wanting here for the other members to find you, baby girl. Or maybe even a manager? But that’s not what you want, is it?” Momo drawls, tracing lazy circles against her clit with her thumb as she continues pistoning her digits deep within her walls. Mina claws at Momo’s bare shoulders, choking back a sob - she’s so wet, and she just wants to come, but Momo won’t let her.

 

Momo lets out a hiss, pulling back and retracting her fingers from her dripping entrance immediately. Mina only cries, trying to bring her back desperately, her own hand moving downward to just get some relief - 

 

“I told you to be careful about your nails, Mina. I can’t have claw marks in my skin,” Momo tuts, rubbing at the slight welts that have begun to form and paying no mind to the girl who rubs at her own clit desperately, whines and moans failing to quiet, the pressure building up low in the pit of her stomach. She’s so close, she’s almost there, she just needs to reach out and  _ take it  _ \- 

 

“Who said you could touch yourself?” Momo’s hands are rough, tugging her own away from her so fast that she can only blink dazedly as she feels tears begin to form in her eyes. Her hands are slammed against the wall above her head, Momo’s fingers slipping back between her folds as she lets out a pleasured moan, only to sob again once she’s denied her orgasm for what must be the fourth time.

 

“I shouldn’t even let you come. You’ve been such a bad girl today,” Momo breathes, hot air enveloping erect peaks as her lips graze sensitive nubs. “Being such a tease in that pretty outfit of yours on stage.” 

 

Mina’s sure she can’t hold it anymore; she can feel her walls clenching as her fingers curl into fists, back arching into Momo’s front as she comes without warning. The pleasure is white-hot, blinding, and everything she’s been wanting. 

 

She doesn’t even have time to recover before fingers are pressed against her lips, a commanding “clean up your mess,” and she takes them into her mouth obediently, sucking every last drop before Momo pulls them away with a satisfied sound in the back of her throat. Mina focuses on her breathing, coming down from her immense high, only to let out a loud moan once again when she finds the older girl’s head between her thighs.

 

Neither of them pay any attention when they hear a slight rustling from near the entrance to the room, the bathroom door closing shut.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Mina’s almost sure something’s off with Sana when she reappears in the waiting room, climbing on her girlfriend’s lap soundlessly. She made sure to wash her hands thoroughly, check for signs of bruising on her neck (she even applied moisturizer) and rub on a bit of perfume. There’s no way her girlfriend would suspect anything out of the ordinary, but why does she feel so uneasy?

 

Her thoughts are assuaged when hands loop around her waist, Sana’s chin finding its resting place in the space between the bony prominence of her shoulder and her neck.

 

“You were gone for so long, babe. Are you feeling sick?”

 

Mina freezes for just a moment as Momo’s worried eyes dart over to her before turning away just as quickly. 

 

“N-No, I’m fine, love. Just wanted to freshen up a bit longer.” She bites the inside of her cheek, feeling that slight surge of unpleasantness that rises in her throat. One day, she’ll identify this as guilt. Right now, she just hopes that her acting is good enough to deceive her girlfriend.

 

“Alright, babe. Let me know if you need a massage or anything, alright? We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

 

Mina hums, choosing to sink further in Sana’s embrace, ignoring the way Momo’s eyes bore into the side of her head from across the room.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


It’s only until late that evening when Mina is finally alone with her girlfriend once again; their schedules diverged at one point and she hadn’t been able to see her for the rest of the day. 

 

Noticing the way Sana’s eyes continuously droop closed as she scrolls on her phone in their shared bed, Mina soundlessly takes the phone from her grasp, plugging it in before helping her girlfriend take off her glasses.

 

“You should get some rest, honey. We have a long day tomorrow too.”

 

“I just… wanted to spend some time with you, darling. We don’t get to very often these days,” Sana muses, eyes already closing for good as Mina shuffles a bit by her side.

 

Mina feels that surge of unpleasantness rise once again, shoving it back down forcefully as she gives her girlfriend a soft peck on her forehead, snuggling against her side.

 

“Goodnight, honey.”

 

Maybe if she wasn’t so caught up in her own mind, she’d notice that her girlfriend stirs just a bit as she quietly leaves the room half an hour later.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“Was she suspicious? She seemed to be today,” Momo frowns as Mina curls into her side on the living room couch. Mina had successfully left their room, sure that Sana was too exhausted to notice.

 

“No, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She was sweet as usual,” Mina sighs. What is she doing?

 

“Alright, I trust you. She’s your girlfriend after all.”

 

Mina chooses not to say anything, the discomfort in her throat rising once again.

 

“Are you tired, Minari? You should get some rest,” Momo fusses, carding fingers through her locks.

 

Mina nods quietly, returning to her room - but not after a quick and passionate kiss that leaves her mind whirling.

 

She doesn’t notice how Sana frowns in her sleep, aware of Momo’s distinct shampoo smell clinging to her clothes.

  
  
  



	4. Sana

 

Sana bites her lip, glasses perched on her nose precariously as she scrolls through Instagram, smiling when she sees the comments loving fans have left on their posts. It’s the end of a long day, and she enjoys taking this break to see how her work has paid off. She’s always existed to bring joy to others, and now she’s been able to achieve her dream on a much larger scale. It’s nice to see the fruits of her labor, and she wouldn’t trade anything in the world for the feeling.

 

She couldn’t have done it without her two best friends by her side. She can’t even begin to imagine what it’d be like to debut in a group without the two - something that had come close to happening Twice (she sees the irony now). She probably wouldn’t even have been able to debut, to be honest. Momo’s constant guidance in dancing and her companionship made her first few years in Korea bearable, and Mina - well, Mina’s quiet yet excitable nature (in her own way) kept her grounded.

 

Now, she’s living the dream. She’s in a group with eight of the girls she holds dearest, with her two best friends in the whole world, with her girlfriend by her side.

 

Not physically, at least. Momo had come in their room earlier to join them in bed, cuddling and watching a TV drama before retiring to her own room. And Mina - Mina had said she was going to the restroom. Sana paid no mind, choosing to catch up on social media.

 

Something does feel a bit off, however. Maybe it’s because she spent her adolescent years growing up with the two members and she knows them inside and out. Maybe it’s because she’s been dating Mina for over a year now, sharing schedules and a bed each night. 

 

Something doesn’t feel quite right, and she can’t help but notice Mina has been leaving after Momo does more and more often, and sometimes she seems a bit strange when she comes back.

 

But Sana trusts her friends, and she knows they trust her too.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Mina slides under the covers beside her fifteen minutes later, enveloping her in a koala hug and making Sana giggle when her soft breaths tickle her collarbone. 

 

“Pay attention to me,” Mina whines as Sana continues scrolling through Instagram.

 

“You’re the one who was gone for so long. I had to go to Once for some love,” Sana teases, letting out another soft giggle when she feels Mina’s lips press together into a pout against her skin. A squeal is elicited from her own just a moment later when Mina blows a raspberry, and Sana tosses her phone to the edge of the bed where it hovers dangerously over the void.

 

The phone falls when Sana immediately rolls them over, pinning Mina’s hands above her as she tickles her abs, Mina’s pleas and breathless giggles lost on her.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Sana trusts Mina, she truly does. The girl, while younger than her, is level-headed and strong. The quiet assurance she gives always brings Sana to a peaceful frame of mind, and maybe Sana isn’t peaceful right now, and maybe Mina isn’t here, and maybe Momo isn’t either. None of the girls know where the two lead dancers dashed off to right after they were ushered backstage, and Sana really just needs her two friends to make everything better. 

 

It’s one of those days, Sana muses, when everything just seems to be too much and the stresses of the industry are pressing against her temples just a bit more insistently than usual and all she wants is the comfort of her girlfriend behind closed doors. But with both girls being nowhere to be found, maybe Sana just needs to freshen up in the bathroom for a bit.

 

Excusing herself from the waiting room where the girls are slowly removing their outfits and changing back into more comfortable clothes, Sana makes her way down the halls toward the nearest bathroom. She passes Red Velvet on her way, smiling and bowing at the gorgeous girls and their managers. She sees GFriend, too, squealing as she hugs Eunha. She feels better already.

 

Finally making her way to the bathroom without any further interruptions, she pushes open the door and slips inside.

 

“I shouldn’t even let you come. You’ve been such a bad girl today,” a low voice growls from one of the stalls near the back. “Being such a tease in that pretty outfit of yours on stage.” 

 

Sana muffles her gasp as she hears the unmistakable squelching sounds of fingers within a slick core, too horrified to move. She can’t believe there would be people so bold, doing it in a bathroom backstage where anyone could find them, but knowing that they’re idols, too - she doesn’t know if that’s extremely brave or just plain stupid.

 

It isn’t until she hears the way the girl comes - the sound so unmistakable that everything in her body goes rigid. The girl who just came is unmistakably Mina, the breathy gasp and the way her pants fall just rhythmically - she really should’ve known by the sounds of the whimpers and moans.

 

The sound of her girlfriend orgasming by the hands of another hurts her to her core, and she can’t move. 

 

“Clean up your mess,” the dominant commands, and Sana lets a singular tear fall. There’s no doubt in her mind now that this is Momo, and she stands there, petrified, as she hears her girlfriend sucking lewdly on fingers that are not hers.

 

It’s only when she sees the shoes that they’re wearing, confirming them as the ones they’d worn on stage, that she begins to move. She sees Momo’s legs kneeling on the ground just as she hears Mina’s loud moan, louder than most times she and Mina make love. 

 

Sana needs to get out of here. She can’t witness any more.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“Oh, the bathroom is closed, by the way. I think they forgot to put up a sign but I just went in there and everything is being repaired by a man inside,” Sana forces a smile as she bumps into MAMAMOO’s Moonbyul and Solar. Her smile becomes a bit more genuine as she sees the way they hold hands, sees how Moonbyul‘s gaze lingers on her leader fondly as Solar thanks Sana for letting them know.

 

They’re cute, she thinks, they remind her of her and Mina.

 

Her and Mina. Momo and Mina. Momo touching Mina, making her moan. Holding her in her arms as she comes undone.

 

Sana’s rapidly blinking back tears, croaking out an “I’m fine, thank you for asking” as she narrowly escapes Moonbyul’s outstretched hand, choosing not to look at the concern that paints the older woman’s features.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Sana finds another bathroom to freshen up in, splashing some water lightly on her face before patting it down with a paper towel, glad that her makeup is waterproof.

 

It takes her a few minutes, but she calms down enough to be able to make it safely back to the room without arousing suspicion - she’s an entertainer, after all. 

 

Sitting in her seat, she browses away on her phone absentmindedly, hiding the tremble in her hands once her girlfriend and best friend return. 

 

Sana doesn’t give them any indication that she knows.

  
  
  


-

 

A/N: sorry for disappearing for the past few days! 

 

I finally figured out how to use twitter more LOL and posted a  [ social media AU ](https://twitter.com/moonstargayzing/status/1136743480535990274?s=21) if you wanna check it out - I’ll be dividing my attention more between this fic, my other fics, and the social media AU

 

I’d love to hear your thoughts on this new chapter! It’s honestly really encouraging to see comments or asks on  [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) because while I write for fun, it’s still nice to know other people enjoy it :”)

 

See you in the next chapter! Sorry for all the pain in this one-

 

— moonstargayzing

 


	5. Snap

A/N: The poll was given, and y’all spoke! Seems like most of you like shorter but more frequent updates. I’ll try to keep this in mind but I’ve also been hit with a lot of personal issues lately so I’m sorry for the wait- I’ll also be traveling a lot and then seeing TWICE within the next two months so please bear with me.

 

Some of this chapter was posted in  [ Dumpster Diving ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1375107/dumpster-diving-a-drabble-oneshot-collection-prompts-welcome) , but as per usual, I’ve tweaked it quite a bit :”)

 

Let me know what you think in the comments/on  [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) ! I need feedback are you crying are you mad are you going to come after me with pitchforks I need to know so I can prepare myself with defenses-

 

Once again, this was written and posted on mobile so please bear with me if there’s any weird formatting :”) (maybe I spent 15 min struggling to get sexy gifs of sana to load for the chapter but aff wasn’t taking any shit so I’m sorry for not being able to bless your eyes today)

 

— moonstargayzing

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Sana’s always been good at distracting herself. She’s an idol, after all. There’s always something going on, someone sending hate, somebody messing things up behind the scenes.

 

Is she upset? Yes, decidedly so. But does she have a job to do? Absolutely. So Sana ignores it. She pretends she doesn’t see what’s been going on, pretends that hearing her nagging suspicions being confirmed in that bathroom didn’t utterly break her heart.

 

She continues this for a week, knowing that every time Momo joins them in bed to cuddle Mina is slowly being turned on in her arms, every time Mina tells her she’s going to the bathroom after Momo leaves she’s whispering another lie, every time Mina returns she’s kissing her with lips that just tasted another’s.

 

Sana’s considered sweet, charming, and caring to all. She’s stayed silent for the safety of the group, for the friendship of the nine, for the relationship she hopes she can salvage.

 

But even the strongest break, and Sana is no exception.

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


Sana knows what’s been going on behind her back. She’s not stupid. When their trio’s dynamics transformed into a couple and their shared best friend, things went well for a while. Momo’s constant touchy nature had never been a concern. Until she began noticing the way Mina reacted to those touches.

 

A slight brush of the shoulder, fingers combing their way through Mina’s hair - all innocent before, but now, now Sana can see it. The way Mina’s tongue flickers out nervously between lips, the way her breath hitches ever so slightly, the way it becomes uneven before she smooths it over so cleanly she’d be worth pursuing a career in acting. The only problem is Sana knows what to look for, knows Mina’s tells when she’s the only one who has ever made her become that way. Until now. 

 

Hearing her girlfriend’s moans when she entered that bathroom paired with the harsh grunts of her best friend had only confirmed her deepest suspicions. It’s been one week, and Mina still thinks Sana hasn’t noticed the faint marks on her thighs made by nails that were not hers.

 

Sana’s tired of the little charades, honestly. It’s time to show her baby girl who she truly belongs to.

 

Sana snaps.

  
  


“S-Sattang?” Mina whimpers breathlessly as Sana drags her into their room, locking the door shut. They both have a few free hours in their dorm and none of the members are home. It’s the perfect time to exact her revenge.

 

Sana wastes no time shoving Mina roughly onto the bed; there is no time for any lingering kindness. She’s waited patiently this whole time, she’s locked herself in bathrooms to cry, she’s gritted her teeth and said nothing as her girlfriend was edged to oblivion countless times in her arms. She’s had time to move past her grief and is now hurtling past that line into rage.

 

Mina must know that something is bothering her girlfriend, choosing to stay quiet when she realizes Sana won’t respond. Maybe another time, one in which Sana doesn’t have the knowledge she now holds, Sana would’ve enjoyed it. They don’t engage in rough sex often; the two have always made sure to take care of one another sweetly, slowly, surely. Right now, something sick twists in her gut and fuels her anger more, causes heat to rush straight to her head.

 

She isn’t gentle when she bites down on her girlfriend’s lips, ignoring Mina’s squeak of surprise. Her hands are already tugging at the hem of Mina’s shorts roughly, smacking her thighs apart as they close futilely. Mina’s already wet, and when she tugs her panties to the side, fingers brushing against slick folds, Mina’s loud moan sets her off. She wastes no time, her slender digit already sinking into welcoming heat as she watches her girlfriend whining below her. 

 

Mina’s hands find their way to the hem of her shirt, trying to tug it off, but Sana smacks them away with a growl, her thumb moving up to trace haphazard circles around a swollen clit.

 

“Are you going to be good for me or am I going to have to tie you up?”

 

Mina’s breathy gasp gives her away, and she’s soon squirming as Sana adds another finger, her wetness already coating Sana’s hand. Sana watches carefully, sees how her girlfriend is still so easily turned on by her touches, sees how easily she’s reduced to a quivering mess begging for release. 

 

It’s what she’s been trying to understand, what she still can’t make sense of. Maybe she hasn’t been giving Mina enough attention, maybe she hasn’t been taking care of her enough, maybe Mina doesn’t feel satisfied. But the way Mina is moaning right now indicates otherwise, and when her walls clench around her digits so tightly Sana fails to suppress a moan of her own, Sana knows. 

 

Sana’s done nothing wrong; she’s been a perfect girlfriend. But maybe that isn’t enough for Mina. Maybe that’s not what Mina has wanted at all.

 

And that realization has her pulling out her fingers, pushing them into Mina’s mouth to stop her whines from spilling past saccharine lips.

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


“I thought you were my good girl, Mina. Only good girls get to cum,” Sana drawls, taking in the sight of the younger girl bound spread-eagle to the bed, blindfolded, thighs quivering, back arching, unrestrained moans and whimpers streaming from her lips. A vibrator is pressed firmly on her clit, and just as her jaw goes slack, chest heaving, Sana turns the vibrator off. 

 

A choked sob leaves Mina’s lips, hips desperately lifting to chase the orgasm that was merely in reach if she had been given a second more.

 

Sana watches her beautiful girl, wonders what she did wrong, wonders what she couldn’t give her to make her go to another.

 

“S-Sana, please-“

 

A slap to her trembling pussy echoes in the dimly lit room, and Sana growls, “What did you call me? I think you know what you did wrong, princess.”

 

Mina can only whimper out a soft, “S-sorry mommy!”, back arching as she desperately tries to gain friction against the vibrator that is teasingly pulled back every time she gets close. Her ears strain to listen for something, anything, and she cries shamefully as she feels Sana’s presence leave.

 

Sana goes to her drawer filled with sex toys, pulling out a dildo and some lube as she strips herself naked, happily straddling the younger girl’s torso and pulling off her blindfold. She’s met with such a pretty, ruined sight, and she fails to repress a shudder and a moan. Mina’s eyes are stained with tears, glassy and shimmering with lust, regret, and a hint of hope. 

 

“M-mommy, are you going to let me come now?” 

 

A light slap against her cheek sends her into a yelping mess, and she soaks the sheets shamefully at the harsh treatment. Sana is quick to lean over and soothe the area with a gentle swipe of her thumb before pulling away once again.

 

“No.” Sana smirks gleefully, letting out an exaggerated moan as her hands roam over her own body, cupping her breasts as her thumbs rub at swollen nipples. Mina can only try her best to bring her thighs together as she writhes underneath her, becoming increasingly aroused at the sight of her mommy losing herself in pleasure.

 

“Mommy, please- please touch me, let me touch you- anything-” Her whimpers are cut off by a louder moan as Sana brings the dildo to her lips, wetting it with her tongue in a lewd gesture as she gazes down at the younger girl.

 

“Such a pretty, pretty girl. Making a mess when I’ve barely touched you yet. But only good girls get to cum, and you haven’t been a very good girl, have you?”

 

The glint in her eyes tells Mina everything, tells Mina that she knows. She knows how filthy Mina is, knows that she’s been cheating on her, knows that she’s been begging for another woman’s touch like a filthy whore. Mina floods with shame this time, keeping quiet as she watches her girlfriend suck at the toy with abandon. She shouldn’t still be so turned on, but she is, knowing that her girlfriend knows just how dirty she’s been behind her back.

 

Once Sana's sure the dildo has been coated thoroughly, she pulls away with a pop, rubbing the toy against her folds before slowly easing it into herself, moaning as her pussy tries to accommodate the girth. 

 

Mina realizes that her begging will get her nowhere, and all she can do is squirm and writhe underneath her weight as tears begin welling up in her eyes once again. She’s so terribly worked up, but her mommy just won’t touch her. She thinks she might just come untouched, and she really doesn’t want that, doesn’t want the embarrassment and quite possibly the punishment- her thighs try their best to press against one another, trying to quell the heat between.

 

Sana fucks herself eagerly with the dildo, her moans and gasps echoing through the room as Mina can only watch tearfully, bound and waiting as her girlfriend continues grinding on top of her. She watches as Sana’s mouth hangs open, her pants increasing as her head is thrown back, her thighs quivering against Mina’s torso as she shudders through her orgasm. She watches as Sana continues bouncing on the toy, pace never slowing as she rides through her high, thumb tracing her swollen clit. She watches as juices pour out of her pink hole, flooding her torso, but she can’t do anything about it. She can only watch.

 

Mina thinks this is truly cruel - being bound and made to cum over and over again is one thing, but this? This is sheer torture. She doesn’t know how long she can continue; she almost wishes Sana had kept the blindfold on. The little sighs and whimpers that spill from Sana’s lips are almost ethereal, and Mina tries her best to blink away the rest of her tears because try as hard as she might, she can never look away.

 

And that is when she realizes that is what Sana’s objective has been this whole time - how could Mina ever look away from her when she had this? Mina finally understands; it takes her helpless state underneath her trembling girlfriend to understand. And she’s filled with shame, guilt - all the raw, gut-wrenching feelings that she should have felt in the moments when she bucked her hips shamelessly against Momo’s fingers. 

 

But it’s too late for remorse now, not when Sana is cumming a second time, slick making her slide easily against Mina’s torso, the dildo finally pulled out before it’s pressed against her lips.

 

Mina opens her mouth, her tears finally dried as she takes in the length, moaning around it as she tastes the sweet juices of her lover. This is what she has been missing; this is all she wants, all she needs in this moment. The dildo hits the back of her throat and she gags, but Sana is pressing into her so insistently and the tears are springing back into her eyes but it’s so  _ good _ and she doesn’t want her to stop. And Sana doesn’t, groaning as she watches her girlfriend, watches how her cheeks flush as she tries to accommodate the girth stretching her out so well.

 

“I wish you could see yourself right now, princess. So ruined for me. Do you want to cum?”

 

Mina’s eyes are pleading, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she can’t even nod with the toy shoved down her throat. Sana pulls the dildo out, leaning in and kissing her tears softly before settling between her thighs, sliding the toy up drenched folds as Mina whimpers, knowing, hoping that she will come soon.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


They don’t talk about it after. They really should, but Mina passes out soon after she finally orgasms, and Sana unties her, dutifully rubbing creams on her reddened skin before leaving their room. Sana will always be a good girlfriend.

 

She stalks over to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. With her pent-up rage from her long patience gone, all she has is her lingering anguish to keep her company as her reflection stares back at her. It seems to mock her, laughing at her for being such a fool. A lovesick fool who thought she was safe with a charming girlfriend and a caring best friend. 

 

_ You’re so naive, little Sana,  _ her reflection snickers.  _ Did you really think love would be that easy? _

 

Sana grits her teeth and her reflection does the same. 

  
  
  



	6. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo begins thinking. But maybe still not as much as she should.
> 
> Contains: masturbation

 

A/N: Thank you for your patience! I’m still traveling (Australia is beautiful and I’ve had so much fun - got to feed and pet smol sleepy kangaroos) but I had some free time yesterday and today (I’m flying right now but they have free WiFi so hopefully this will post) so I spent it writing for y’all because I know you’ve been waiting patiently (anxiously??) <3

 

I really love hearing your thoughts so don’t hesitate to tell me them on  [ **curiouscat** ](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) !

 

If I have time, I’ll probably be updating my  [ **social media AU on twitter** ](https://twitter.com/moonstargayzing/status/1136743480535990274?s=21) next, and then maybe a Drabble prompt that I never finished - 

 

**But if not, I’ll be at the TWICELIGHTS Newark concert so hmu if you’re going! Pm me on twitter - I’d love to hangout :)**

 

— moonstargayzing 

 

P.S. This chapter is pretty important. It’s the first one fully from Momo’s perspective, and things thought and done may carry more or less meaning than implied. I’d love to see everyone’s thoughts and theories :”)

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Something doesn’t feel right. They both know what they’re doing is wrong, but they’ve never pressed down on the brakes, always kept gunning forward. Until now.

 

Momo’s eyes linger on Mina’s form, the younger pressed between her and the shelf, their chests brushing each time they take ragged breaths. It’s the first time they’ve stopped during one of their little trysts, and while Momo is admittedly quite needy, this works too - she never truly took the time to appreciate just how beautiful Mina looked when she was turned on beneath her. Even in the dim light that filters through the cracks of the supply closet door, Mina is breathtaking. Momo’s chest tightens, an unfamiliar feeling, but she’s too clueless to know what it means.

 

“Mina? What’s wrong?” she whispers after a few seconds have passed, the look on Mina’s face slowly shifting to discomfort, her need and want fading away as if it was never there, leaving Momo to wonder if she had merely imagined it all. 

 

“We should go; the performance is starting soon.” Mina brushes past a confused Momo who lets her go, standing still in the stuffy supply closet as the door closes in her face.

 

Momo glances at her phone. They still have fifteen minutes, which should have given them plenty of time. She frowns.

  
  


—

  
  


The performance goes without a hitch, save for Momo almost crashing into Dahyun when they change formations - Sana’s hand stealthily resting on the small of her back to steady her, away from the view of the cameras. She flashes her best friend a grateful smile and receives a kind but clipped one in return and they walk off the stage together before Sana goes to Mina’s side, the two settling on the couch when they get to their room backstage.

 

She had been a little distracted, admittedly. She’s never been blown off by Mina before, not since the start, when they both were held back by fear of getting caught and their most pressing issue - Sana. Whether it was not wanting to hurt her as their best friend or fear of getting caught participating in the disgraceful act of infidelity, their reasons were soon thrown to the wind once they let their hormones take precedence over their minds.

 

Settling down in a chair on the other side of the room, she watches the two for a while, watches how Sana’s arm stays draped casually across Mina’s shoulders as she talks to Jihyo and Mina fidgets with her fingers in her lap mindlessly, not looking up. 

 

Interesting.

 

Momo never meant for things to get this far. She never thought that she’d be having an affair with a taken woman, never thought she’d be the type to betray her best friend. 

 

But then again, even from the start, she never truly  _ thought _ much about it, she just  _ did _ , and being with Mina just felt  _ right _ . The most peculiar thing is, she realizes with a start, she’s never once felt jealous when she sees Sana and Mina together, even after they began their secret affair. She’s never once felt like the other woman in the relationship. 

 

Sure, Mina always comes to her shrouded in secrecy, but they’re both her best friends and they’re all she’s ever known to love (not including six other wonderful girls in her life). She’s been perfectly content sharing, and she sometimes finds herself staring at Sana’s long legs, her slim curves, the plushness of her lips, even though Mina is the only one she is able to touch. Momo hasn’t begun to wonder if that holds any meaning.

 

Maybe that’s why it has never occurred to her that what she’s been caught up in is so horribly wrong, so twisted, and she is yet to understand that when playing with fire, people get burned.

  
  


—

  
  


The next time it happens is later that night. Momo slips in bed next to Mina as per usual, Sana cradling the youngest in her arms as they watch a mindless drama after a grueling work day. Without realizing it, unconsciously, her fingers graze the small of Mina’s back out of habit. Mina flinches lightly, as if burned, but keeps her gaze straight ahead, focusing on the screen. Momo watches the screen, too, wanting to know what happens to the female lead. Will she let her best friend go after the man she loves in her stead? Will she be happy if she sees them together? Who does the man truly want?

 

Momo feels like she’s missing out on something important. Maybe more than one.

 

Her fingers slide lower, past supple cheeks to the backs of Mina’s thighs then, brushing the soft skin with her knuckles before moving to dip between them. Mina’s legs suddenly kick, and she stretches them, mumbling something about a muscle cramp before curling closer into Sana’s embrace. Momo looks up then, confusion flitting across her visage as she lays where she is, her hand having jerked back into her own lap at Mina’s sudden movement.

 

She doesn’t notice Sana’s glare. But Mina does, and she quickly looks away.

  
  


—

  
  


That night, Momo lies awake in bed, waiting for the girl who never comes. Jeongyeon has a late schedule tonight, and it would’ve been the perfect opportunity to slip Mina in, draw hushed whimpers from her lips as they take each other apart on the sheets.

 

It gives her time to think. She continues the thoughts that began swirling in her mind after the performance, that being the first time she really consciously thought about what she’s been doing with Mina.

 

But when she tries to come up with some reasoning for why she’s doing what she is, when she’d stooped so low, her mind draws a blank.

 

Maybe she’s still too young and naive in the ways of the heart, because all she knows is that she longs for Mina’s touch, wants to be held by a girl she’s close to, and maybe it really is that simple.

 

She falls asleep to images of Sana and Mina making love, pressing their lips together delicately, the way their bodies slot together just right flickering behind her eyelids.

  
  


—

  
  


It’s been a week since they’ve had sex. Seven days, twenty-one hours, and forty-six minutes, give or take. Momo didn’t know she was counting.

 

Momo’s about to burst. She’s needy, so needy. She’s never considered herself particularly horny or as someone who possesses a high libido but once Mina and her began just about almost two months ago, they often couldn’t keep their hands off one another. The longest she’s been without Mina’s caresses has been two days at most. 

 

She takes a bit longer in the shower than usual tonight, fingers pressing against her slick heat as her left hand trails across her soapy breasts, the soft lather making the sensation of rubbing at her perky nipples that much more pleasurable, and she lets out a soft whimper. 

 

Images of Sana taking Mina in this very shower from behind make her moan, quickly muffling it with her hand and grimacing when she tastes the soap suds on her fingers coating her lips. In her lust-filled mind, she unknowingly replaces Mina’s body in her mind with her own, Sana’s chest pressed against her back, hand gliding over her toned torso before dipping down between hips, thumb rubbing at her nipple lightly before giving it a gentle squeeze, her other hand rubbing her folds slowly.

 

Momo doesn’t have much time, knows that over half the girls haven’t showered yet, but she’s already so wet, it’s easy for her to dip her fingers into herself, slipping down her slit and rubbing at her swollen clit. She can almost feel Sana’s hands roaming her body, plush lips tracing up her jaw and whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she eases her digits within Momo, fingers curling at just the right angle that makes her gasp, the pads of deft fingertips stroking her walls just right. A thumb swipes at her swollen nub, imaginary hands still roaming her sides as she collapses against the wall for support, the stream of water from the shower head acting as a substitute for ghost lips and teeth against her breasts. 

 

Momo comes with Sana’s name at the base of her throat, stopping before it spills out of her lips. 

 

Maybe she should stop and think about what it means, but Nayeon’s already knocking on the door, giving her towel-clad butt a playful swat as she exits the room.

  
  


—

  
  


The atmosphere is much more tense when she enters the room to find Mina curled up in Sana’s arms that night, already starting the next episode. It seems that the best friend went after the man anyway, and the female lead has no idea. Momo doesn’t understand why she suddenly feels even more uncomfortable.

 

With Mina now cold towards her, distant, she no longer cuddles up to their youngest’s side, choosing to stay near the edge of the bed, not really knowing what to do with herself. In the past, she still had Sana’s light banter to keep her company. But seeing them today, with Sana’s hair tied up in a towel and her glasses tucked against her nose, with Mina’s hair draped over one shoulder on a small towel as to not drip on Sana while she lays cuddled in her embrace, Momo feels a bit strange, almost as if they have a glaring “Do Not Disturb” sigh over their heads.

 

It’s nothing unusual; they’ve slept in the same room, same bed, practiced and poured their heart and souls into their art together, chased the same dream, but she doesn’t know why her chest tightens when she looks at her two best friends tonight under the soft lamp glow. 

 

It’s like she’s peeking at something so domestic, so sacred, meant to be kept as a quiet secret, the kind of secret lovers whisper to one another with soft gazes under the pale moonlight during the hour of the night when the final soft shades of silver slowly fade into warm morning light. Yet she can’t tear her eyes away, can’t find herself leaving this bubble that seems to have always been meant for just the three of them, and no one else.

 

Maybe she never truly has, because she’s been a part of it from the start.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you’d like to see smutwise? Drop an ask on curiouscat and I might be able to fit it in.
> 
> Thoughts, criticisms, theories, shenanigans? Drop an ask or comment below or talk to me on Twitter :)
> 
> Preview: Next chapter will focus heavily on the other members.
> 
> — moonstargayzing


	7. Friends Pt. 1 (3mix)

A/N: Uploading in-flight again! My third and last flight returning from Australia- been up for over 24 hours but I love all the support I’ve gotten for this fic and it makes me want to update more frequently so here it is.

 

This chapter was written a few days ago but I got really sick in Sydney (sounds like a title for smth lol) and traveling is leeching my soul out of my body. The next chapter is on its way (probably after the Newark concert)! Please don’t cry too much with this one- 

 

If you have a smut prompt, submit it on  [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) ! I’ll see if it works with the story :”)

 

— moonstargayzing 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


They have an extremely busy two weeks (when do they not?), and while the girls are usually preoccupied, Jeongyeon notices Momo lingering in their room more often, asking her to cuddle her to sleep earlier than before. At first, Jeongyeon doesn’t mind. She’s missed her lovely Momoring after all, and never hesitates to wrap her arms around the group’s baby. 

 

But it’s already nearing three days with Momo clinging to her arm while she’s in the middle of laughing raucously at something Chaeyoung said, catching her attention and looking up at her with puppy eyes that beg her to take her to bed. Jeongyeon finally can’t brush off the feeling that something is off.

 

She acquiesces, Momo happily bouncing toward their room with her in tow, when Momo practically bumps into Mina, a sleepy mess in penguin print boxers and tousled hair. Jeongyeon raises a brow and says nothing as Momo’s grip on her hand tightens and she gives Mina a stiff bow in apology as Mina quickly scurries off into Sana’s waiting arms further down the hall.

 

Interesting.

 

Jeongyeon is more observant than she lets on. She’s noticed how even though Sana and Momo have more history together, in recent months, Mina and Momo have been sharing more secret smiles, more whispered giggles and glances, more hugs and interlaced fingers. The other members have noticed it too, but just figure it’s cute that the J-Trinity bond remains stronger than ever. She’s not sure. She hasn’t asked. 

 

But Jeongyeon knows there’s something more, something darker. She sees how Mina flushes, the tongue that peeks out when Momo dances and Mina’s eyes dip down to the curve of her ass. She sees how what used to be Mina dragging Sana off somewhere slowly turned into Momo dragging Mina off instead. She sees the way they play footsie under the table while Mina holds Sana’s hand above it (she’s Momo’s roommate, and she sits next to her when it happens- sometimes Mina doesn’t find the right leg at first but she never pretends to notice). 

 

Jeongyeon doesn’t have the heart to tell Sana, doesn’t know what she would even say. She’s only truly confirmed her suspicions two weeks ago when she heard some questionable noises from her room and found it locked. She had peeked in each room on her rounds to say goodnight and noticed Momo and Mina missing. She loves Mina, she loves Momo, she truly does. They’re the group’s best dancers, the soft and quiet penguin and the cute and lovable raccoon. She has a protective streak regarding Mina and has no qualms giving physical affection to Momo. 

 

But Sana is her sister too, the bright light their group needs. Jeongyeon thinks about how every time Sana has ever cried, their group dynamic becomes so much dimmer, how Sana is their sun and god knows in this industry, they need her. And this is why she keeps quiet, because she loves them all, and she wants Sana’s happiness to stay for just a while longer.

 

She doesn’t know it’s already broken. Maybe Jeongyeon isn’t as observant as she thinks, or maybe Sana is just that good at hiding her pain.

  
  


—

  
  


They settle in bed soon after the incident in the hall, Jeongyeon laying down first and opening her arms wide, allowing Momo to tuck herself in her embrace like a small child. 

 

Momo truly looks small today, withdrawn, eyes squeezed shut and fingers grasping at the collar of Jeongyeon’s shirt. Jeongyeon opens her mouth to ask, but chooses not to. She’ll wait for Momo to talk about it in her own time. 

 

She chooses to card her fingers through her roommate’s hair, lips pressed against her temple before she reaches over to turn on the drama she knows Momo has been watching with Sana and Mina. She hopes it’ll prove to be some distraction, and she finds herself dozing off as two girls who seem to be the lead roles begin a tense conversation on-screen, her body too tired to care as their voices become increasingly shrill, the last thing she hears before fading into sleep.

 

It’s only when she feels her shirt dampening against her chest and hears the sounds of light sniffles as the female lead calls the other woman a whore that she stirs, blinking her fatigue away as her hands move to cup Momo’s cheeks, fingers tucking under her chin to tilt her face towards her own.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” she whispers, as if afraid that she’ll scare Momo further with a regular volume. She’s never seen Momo so small, so unsure, and it reminds her of when they first debuted and Momo had no confidence after Sixteen. It hurts her to see her roommate hurting like this, when she is just as bright as Sana, a brilliant star shining in their universe.

 

Momo’s sniffles are louder when not muffled by Jeongyeon’s shirt, and her eyes stay scrunched closed, refusing to open as she tries to blindly tuck her head back against Jeongyeon’s chest. Jeongyeon hushes her, lips brushing against her brow when Momo lets out a pitiful whimper, thumbs rubbing at soft cheeks and wiping away streaked tears, rocking Momo in her lap back and forth slowly.

 

“I’m here for you, Momoring,” is the last thing said in the quiet of the night. Momo’s tears eventually subside, the girl crying herself to exhaustion and dozing off to sleep in Jeongyeon’s arms. 

  
  


—

  
  


When Jeongyeon carefully unwraps herself from around Momo, the younger girl’s fingers stay clutching her shirt tightly. She presses a soft kiss to them until they unravel slightly, and she uses this momentum to tug them away gently, replacing her shirt with a small blanket.

 

She looks at Momo curled up on their bed, still as small and soft and vulnerable as before. Her lashes are dry but the effects of crying are visible, her nose and cheeks ruddy as she lets out soft snores. Jeongyeon decides to get some water so Momo can drink some when she wakes up, planning on also getting a washcloth to wipe Momo’s face clean so her skin isn’t irritated.

 

Her thoughts are quickly dismissed when she opens the door and sees Sana huddled near the door, her hair covering half her face and almost giving Jeongyeon a fright. 

 

They lock eyes for a moment before Sana turns to leave, and Jeongyeon’s outstretched hand pulls back. How long had she been listening?

 

“Sana,” Jeongyeon speaks lowly for fear of waking the other girls in the night. “Did you need something?”

 

“I- I heard crying and was wondering if-“ Sana starts, but Mina reappears with her sleepy eyes, tousled hair, and penguin print boxers, and pulls Sana back into their room to bed. “Goodnight, Jeongyeon.”

 

Jeongyeon’s ‘goodnight’ doesn’t even get to leave her lips before their door closes once again. 

  
  


—

  
  


It’s strange, Jihyo thinks. She’s used to the three Japanese girls hanging out in their room together, sometimes Nayeon and Jihyo joining them as well. However, lately maybe Nayeon has been keeping her distracted - while Sana and Mina are the only official couple in their group, she and Nayeon may have something close to it, and there’s a sort of thrill sneaking around and waiting to get caught by one of the members. Maybe she just wants Nayeon to herself, quietly, and having seven other nosy girls on their case gives her a bit of anxiety. She remembers all the jokes that the members made on Sana and Mina’s behalf when they first started dating, and she decides that she loves just having Nayeon in the quiet of night and in soft touches or shared glances across crowded rooms.

 

When Momo strides into their room with a bright grin, Nayeon usually tugs Jihyo out and keeps her busy in the bathroom. But lately, Momo’s been nowhere to be found, and she notices Jeongyeon heading to bed earlier with the unmistakable sleeve of Momo’s pink piggy pajamas disappearing past the crack of the door.

 

She’s in the middle of cradling Nayeon’s cheeks in her hands, trading soft kisses as they rest on the couch, when Jeongyeon’s shadowed form appears from the hall and she pushes Nayeon off her lap so quickly that Nayeon lets out a squeak of surprise as she tumbles to the ground, whining and rubbing at her sore butt. Jihyo’s in the middle of fixing her hair as Jeongyeon just watches, and she splutters.

 

“We weren’t doing anything weird- I mean we’re just sitting out here for a little bit, because we weren’t that tired yet, you see-“

 

“It’s fine, Hyo. I figured something was going on. You can’t hide from me; the 3mix bond is too strong,” Jeongyeon lets out a wry smile.

 

Nayeon and Jihyo both let out a relieved sigh, but immediately wonder why Jeongyeon isn’t teasing them as they were so sure she would. Jeongyeon leaves to the kitchen to pour herself some water and pour an extra and a clean washcloth before heading back to her room. Jihyo wonders what happened to Momo, looking at Nayeon and finding her thinking the same.

  
  


—

  
  


“Okay, spill,” Nayeon says after she locks the door, staring up at Sana’s guarded eyes in the van. They’ve arrived before everyone else, and Nayeon is going to take this opportunity to figure out where the brightness in Sana’s eyes has gone.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Sana shrugs.

 

“You’ve been less energetic than usual, less smiley. Sure, in front of the fans, you’re the same, in front of the members. But I see it when you think no one’s looking-“

 

“What are you looking at me so much for?” Sana tries to joke. “Do you have a crush on me or something?” Her flirty joke falls flatter than usual, her downcast gaze and nervous biting of her lip doing nothing to help her case.

 

“I watch because I care, Sana. You know I care about you. I promised to protect each and every one of you,” Nayeon’s hand comes to rest on Sana’s knee, and she rubs it comfortingly. “I just want to see you back to your usual cheerful self. You’re pretty good at hiding, I’ll give you that much. But you’re not fooling your unnie.” She gives her a small smile, trying to keep the conversation lighthearted for as long as possible (she knows whatever is going down is going to be a lot). 

 

No matter how bad Nayeon thinks it may be, she’s caught off-guard when Sana begins sobbing uncontrollably, burying her face in her hands. Nayeon knew something was bothering her, but she didn’t think Sana was feeling so strongly about it. She must have held this in for a while, and Nayeon’s heart breaks thinking about Sana feeling so alone that she couldn’t voice her pain to anyone else.

 

“Shh, baby. I’m here,” Nayeon coos softly, wrapping her arms around the younger girl immediately and stroking her back in comfort. She’s glad that their last schedule of the day is completed; the makeup stylists would have an aneurysm if they saw Sana’s disheveled state right now. 

 

Her shoulder soon becomes wet with tears, and she reaches in her purse for a pack of tissues, cradling Sana slowly and pressing kisses to her soft hair. 

 

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, you big baby,” Nayeon coos softly, and Sana gives a half-hearted whine, cracking a small smile as her tears lessen.

 

Once Sana’s calmed down considerably, she tells Nayeon everything. She tells her how she suspected something was off and how she never thought she had anything to worry with Momo by her side. She tells her how she caught them and they have no idea she knows. She tells her how she had to watch Mina and Momo subtly flirt while Mina laid casually in her arms, how she grit her teeth and stayed still when she saw them rushing off hand-in-hand backstage.

 

She tells Nayeon all this with tears in her eyes still threatening to fall, Nayeon’s hand in hers as she tightens her grip every so often, out of anger and hurt and regret.

 

“Am I a bad girlfriend, Nayeon? That’s why Mina doesn’t like me anymore. That’s why she ran to Momo, to get what I couldn’t give.”

 

“Sana, look at me.” Nayeon squeezes her hand until the younger girl acquiesces. “You are not a bad girlfriend, not a bad person. I always see how caring you are and you’re always brightening Mina’s day and cheering her on when she plays her video games. You even asked the girls to help surprise her on your anniversary!”

 

“B-but, it wasn’t enough. No matter what I do, it’ll never be enough to compete with Momo. She’s so… mesmerizing, so  _ sexy _ , so cute, so cheerful. She’s got what I have and more. Of course Mina wants her more than me.”

 

Sana’s lip quivers as she talks about her best friend, and Nayeon panics, not sure just how much time they have before the other girls arrive, shooting Jeongyeon a quick text to make sure Mina and Momo go on the other van tonight. She figures Jeongyeon already knows some of it; she’s Momo’s roommate anyway, and Momo hasn’t been coming to their room as often lately. She’ll have to see if Jeongyeon knows anything later. For now, Nayeon chooses to cup Sana’s cheeks until Sana is looking her in the eyes.

 

“Listen, Sana. Everything you used to describe Momo can be used to describe you, too. You’re beautiful and sweet and funny, and Mina’s been lucky to have you.” She pauses, taking a breath to calm herself down- she feels a sharp kind of anger simmering in her veins with each passing second, each sniffle, each tear that rolls down Sana’s porcelain cheek.

 

“I don’t know why Mina did this with Momo but it’s definitely not your fault, okay? You’ve done nothing wrong but be a wonderful girlfriend and best friend, and you need to understand that.” Sana nods tearfully, blowing her nose after her sniffles subside. She buries her face in Nayeon’s shoulder just as Dahyun opens the door of the van, shuffling inside and settling on Sana’s other side. 

 

Dahyun gives Nayeon a pondering look, one that asks if Sana is okay, and Nayeon nods as well as she can without disturbing the girl hiding her face in her shoulder, giving Dahyun a soft smile. Jihyo and Chaeyoung pile in the van in front of them, and they all head home, nine girls across two vans, all with their own quiet thoughts.

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Friends Pt. 2 (School Meal Club)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw TWICE and cried for about 2/3 of the concert (the first tears started during Mina’s part in their opening VCR- TWICE weren’t even on stage yet. Can you blame me?). It baffles me that I got to see them in concert and I’m somehow even less convinced that they’re real now because how can such amazing girls exist-
> 
> LET’S PLAY A GAME:   
> How many times does Dahyun use the word ‘pretty’? o(^_^)o
> 
> 1st commenter who gets it right gets an appearance in the fic in some way or another (like an Easter egg! I’ll figure out how to do it somehow) better hope y’all un’s aren’t too weird OOF-
> 
> Might have some extra honorable mentions if this is fun- I want to see how I can challenge myself haha.
> 
> — moonstargayzing

 

Dahyun’s a little confused. Sure, she might not show just how much she enjoys Sana’s sudden displays of affection often, but as the object of said affection most days, she can tell that Sana is pushing it more than usual.

Sana only gets this clingy and needy when something is bothering her, and Dahyun wonders why she doesn’t just go to Mina instead. She’s her girlfriend, after all.

But she won’t complain when her pretty (like seriously, pretty) groupmate, housemate, and friend wraps her pretty self around her shoulders, giving her a pretty kiss on the cheek out of the blue. She might grimace a little while fans cheer wildly, sure, but it’s all for show. Right?

Oh, here Sana comes again. Dahyun won’t say that she minds having a pretty girl on her lap. Because she doesn’t. Not at all. She rather likes it when pretty girls seat themselves on her lap. And Sana is, very much, a very pretty girl. She might be blushing just a bit, though. Maybe a lot. Gay panicking is a given in this household. Especially when she lives with so many pretty, pretty girls.

 

—

 

“Yo, Momoring!” Chaeyoung calls as she spies Momo picking at her jokbal with one hand. She almost freezes, eyebrows furrowed as she takes in the sight. Since when has Momo not been enthusiastic about her favorite food?

Momo looks up in a tired daze, eyes drifting back and forth before focusing on Chaeyoung’s bright ones. She cracks a lazy grin then, reaching up to ruffle Chaeyoung’s hair.

“Hey Chaengie, what’s up?” She perks up, slightly more attentive than earlier. Chaeyoung sneaks a peek at the jokbal suddenly left unattended, sniffing and glad that she isn’t receiving the same neglectful treatment.

“None much. Saw some new meme compilations pop up this morning. Wanna watch ‘em and see if there’s any fun dances we can try?”

“Sure, baby. Basement?” Momo’s already getting up and stretching, ready to relocate. Chaeyoung just watches her, confused.

“Umm, unnie? Your jokbal? You should put it away if you’re not gonna eat it.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Thanks, Chaengie,” Momo smiles at her, and Chaeyoung can see the slight creases where her lips meet that tell her Momo is trying to make it seem genuine. “What would I do without you?”

“Be significantly less awesome, I guess,” Chaeyoung jokes, poking at Momo’s cheek. She doesn’t know what’s bothering Momo, but she just wants her baby unnie to be okay again.

 

—

 

They’re in the middle of that dance that the kids call the floss these days when Momo pipes up, having been slightly more muted than usual during their typically laughter-filled dance sessions.

“Hey, Chaengie?”

Chaeyoung’s arms never stop swinging, her hips still moving strong as she wiggles side-by-side with Momo while she answers.

“What’s up, Momoring?”

“Is it weird for friends to feel things… sexually for each other?”

Chaeyoung bites down on the tongue she didn’t realize was sticking out between her lips in concentration, yelping and stumbling slightly, feeling Momo’s strong biceps against her arms as she catches her.

“I mean… no. Like, you’re hella fit and hot but you’re like my sister so I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t do that, but you’re attractive, yeah-“

Her panicked rant gets cut short by a fit of giggles rising from Momo’s chest, rolling out of the older girl and coming out in shorter breaths, both girls tumbling to the floor when Momo loses balance.

“You should’ve seen your face when I- ah, Chaengie, you’re so funny,” Momo gasps out. “I didn’t mean you, it was just a hypothetical question. Since you’re so knowledgeable about love and sex and all.”

Chaeyoung doesn’t mind getting clowned if it means her precious baby Momo unnie smiles and laughs like that more often. It’s a sight that’s too rare these days.

 

—

 

“Tzuyu. Tzuyu-ah. Chewy-“

“What?” Tzuyu snaps, flopping over on the bed with Minjoo held firmly in her arms, grumbling.

She just wants one day with interruption-free sleep. One day. That’s all she asks. One day where she doesn’t have to rush to another schedule or something isn’t on fire or someone’s phone isn’t lost or someone isn’t trying to pull a prank on her or roping her into one. One day.

Today is not that day, it seems.

She opens her eyes slowly, grumpily, ready to tell off Jeongyeon or Chaeyoung or Sana or whoever it is with some particular (gay?) agenda but blinks them once or twice when she sees Mina in front of her instead, looking small and pensive and anxious and sorry.

Her visage changes almost instantly, turning warmer as she moves to sit up against the headboard, hugging Minjoo in her lap as she pats the space beside her on the bed.

Sleep can wait for Mina.

 

—

 

“So what exactly do you mean by ‘friends feeling things sexually for each other’? What do you wanna know?” Chaeyoung says through a mouthful of pastry that Jihyo had brought home. Strawberry cream. Delicious.

“Mm… just like... attraction, I guess?” Momo hums, nibbling on a biscuit. “Like strong… attraction.”

“Like the kind that has Nayeon going starry-eyed anytime Taeyeon breathes near us or that time when you couldn’t look Seohyun in the eyes?”

Momo almost chokes, “I said not to bring that up! I was starstruck, okay?” She swats at Chaeyoung’s arm half-heartedly, whining.

Chaeyoung smiles. She’ll use whatever it takes to get her carefree Momo unnie back.

 

—

 

It’s been five minutes, and Mina hasn’t said anything. Tzuyu’s eyelids flutter slowly; she’s trying her best to stay awake for her unnie. Usually, the silence is what makes Mina such good company. She can relax with the older girl in a way that’s different from the others, and she welcomes it with open arms most days.

But today, she can tell something’s off. She’s noticed a change in Mina’s actions recently, and the typically reserved member has been almost completely closed off; uncharacteristic even for her.

She’s well on her way to nodding off when Mina finally chooses to break the silence with a quiet, “Tzu, I think I messed up.”

Tzuyu sits up straight now, wide awake, waiting for Mina to say more. Sometimes it takes a bit for her to gather her thoughts, and Tzuyu will wait for however long she needs.

“I hurt someone. Badly. And now I think I’m hurting someone else, too,” Mina confesses in the silence. “And I don’t know what to do. I’ve done something unforgivable and hurt them both so badly, Tzu…”

The younger girl looks up in alarm when Mina’s voice cracks, and finds her unnie’s eyes wet with unshed tears.

“No, no…” Tzuyu starts, already letting go of Minjoo and placing him gingerly on Mina’s lap. “Here, Minjoo has a hug for you.”

Mina cracks a smile at her actions, wrapping her arms around the stuffed animal and burying her face in its fur before continuing, “I cheated on Sana.”

Tzuyu doesn’t know what to say to that, so she can only wait for Mina to continue.

 

—

 

“...So what you’re saying is that it’s like… something possesses you and you… get extremely horny-“ Chaeyoung coughs a bit around her pastry. “Sorry, um-“

“Yes, exactly,” Momo sighs, uncomfortably twisting the bottom of her shirt with so much force Chaeyoung worries she’ll ruin it. “I know it’s wrong but I can’t help myself and it- it’s ruining friendships. It’s hurting people.”

Chaeyoung never thought her carefree unnie would have these types of worries. Sure, Momo is a beast on stage and carries extremely high levels of sex appeal - but she sometimes forgets that fact when they’re in their dorm and all she does is act so damn cute.

Then she thinks about Mina, and how closed off she’s been. She thinks about Sana and how her smiles don’t reach her eyes. And she starts putting the puzzle together.

“Momoring… is this possibly about… Mina?”

The sound of the bottom of Momo’s shirt tearing gives her a clear answer.

 

—

 

“I love Sana, I really do, Tzuyu,” Mina says, voice still muffled by Minjoo’s fur. “She’s been so good to me, the best, even. But why did I still go to Momo?”

Tzuyu grabs a pillow, unsure of what to do with her hands without her favorite stuffed animal. It’s time for her to shed the title of the youngest member and whip out some good advice for her unnie, but she can still do it while hugging a soft item, right? It’s comfortable.

“What exactly did you do with Momo?” Tzuyu presses, voice soft. She’s not sure how to not be invasive with the question, but she needs to fully understand the situation first.

“I… we had sex. A lot. And Sana knows.”

 

—

 

“I knew it! All those times you disappeared together- wow, going for a taken woman, Momoring! I didn’t think you’d be capable,” Chaeyoung jokes. It falls flat, the tear on Momo’s shirt getting wider. She places her hand over Momo’s, stopping her from moving it further, easing tightened knuckles into a looser grip. And promptly gets strawberry cream all over Momo’s hand.

“Chaeyoung-ah, it’s sticky!” Momo whines, and Chaeyoung giggles, leaning forward to lick a bit away once Momo lifts her hand up for her to inspect. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Momo faux glares at her as Chaeyoung licks away the remains before smiling, and Chaeyoung’s just glad she can still make her smile.

 

—

 

“I don’t know who started it. I guess it was probably me. You know how Momo played matchmaker and got us together, right?”

Tzuyu nods, urging Mina to go on. Mina doesn’t notice, but barrels on anyway. Once she’s started, it all comes spilling out of her, this ugly secret she’s been keeping for so long.

“And we were always close. Momoring and I, I mean. But one day I just kind of felt different when she touched me, and I don’t know…” Mina pauses for a moment, looking up at Tzuyu.

“Suddenly her hand on my arm wasn’t comforting anymore, and it felt like my skin was burning. Suddenly the way she looked at me wasn’t friendly, it was predatory. And I couldn’t take it anymore, so I kissed her one day in the bathroom, and then we just- you know.”

The room is silent for a while after that.

 

—

 

Momo’s not tearing her shirt into tiny pieces anymore, her hands and mouth instead occupied by the rest of Chaeyoung’s pastry that she so kindly donated. Chaeyoung watches the older girl, unsure of how to process all this new information now that she’s used up her jokes.

“Momoring,” she begins softly. Momo looks up at her, cheeks bulging as she chews on the remainder of her precious pastry. The things she does for her friends.

“Does Sana unnie know?”

Momo swallows before shaking her head glumly, “I don’t think so. And it makes me feel really guilty and now Mina’s been ignoring me for a week and I don’t know what to do. I want my best friends back but I don’t know how to talk to Sana anymore. I miss her.”

Chaeyoung can see it, can see how Momo glances at Sana when they’re on stage, when all nine of them are in the van, in the living room. She’s been trying her best to keep Momo company, but she knows that the bond the Japanese members have is something different and necessary when they’re the ones who understand each other most, the ones who traveled from a foreign country alone and battled with so many prejudices and hardships of learning a culture and a language of people who take it for granted.

She wipes her fingers on a napkin and the rest of the cream that somehow ended up on Momo’s cheek before wrapping her arms around the soft girl, hugging her awkwardly as they sit cross-legged on the floor.

“I think you need to talk to Mina.”

 

—

 

“Tzuyu, am I a bad person?” the tears that had welled up for so long in Mina’s eyes finally fall, and Tzuyu winces as they land on Minjoo’s soft fur. She’ll have to get him washed soon.

Tzuyu knows that Mina has come to her first, that she’s the only one who Mina would ever be comfortable opening up to about this. She’s Mina’s confidant because she won’t gossip and she’s quiet and she understands. So she’ll try to give her good advice because she’s the only one who can be here for her when Mina’s in a mess that involves both of her best friends.

“You’re not a bad person, Mina. Sure, you might’ve,” she glances around to make sure Jihyo isn’t in sight to scold her for swearing (it’s a habit, even when it’s just them alone in the room together), “you might’ve fucked up but that doesn’t make you a bad person. We all make mistakes. What makes us different is how we learn and grow from them.”

She looks at Mina again, at the tears running down her cheeks, fat droplets pooling on her thighs. “So what are you going to learn from this?”

Mina looks up at her then, and Tzuyu hands her a tissue, waiting for her reply. She should’ve expected it, really, but she still lets out a sigh when Mina replies with a soft, “I don’t know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
A/N: The friends chapters are a sort of soft interlude while also laying groundwork in order to bring everything together. We’re halfway done, folks (unless the story takes me down wilder paths)!

Come and leave an[ ask on curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) \- I’d love to hear your thoughts or ideas because I can never stick to plans :)))) I’ll get to answering all your lovely comments on here as well soon!

 

 

 

 


	9. Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow have over 1k subs on aff and almost 200 kudos on ao3 now?? THANK YOU ALL??? I never imagined this fic would get this much support ;;
> 
> Writing this smut was difficult but I powered through. I know y’all thirsty >_>
> 
> Writing the angst was tough too. Might take an angst break and work on a soft draft or a drabble instead for a little bit...
> 
> Stuff is about to go down in the next five chapters, but maybe not in the way you’d think.
> 
> Things may seem bad now, but they might get even worse :”) or better, depending on how you look at it?
> 
> — moonstargayzing

Mina is seething. 

 

They’re all taking a break from filming, and Sana is perched so prettily on Dahyun’s barely covered lap (seriously, her safety shorts are doing _nothing_ in that chair), chattering away in that sugary-sweet voice with plush saccharine lips hovering just by their resident tofu’s ear. The pink of Sana’s lips does look good next to Dahyun’s bright blush dusting her cheeks, Mina admits to herself grouchily.

 

She almost lets out a growl when Sana lets out a particularly loud titter, her girlfriend’s eyes curving into those sweet crescents that have the entire nation of South Korea in love. Tzuyu is instantly by Mina’s side, shoving her phone in her hand with some random picture of Gucci on the screen (bless the maknae’s heart, she really is trying), but Mina’s too heated to care. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices the veins on Momo’s forearms bulging as she crinkles her poor water bottle out of existence, her eyes narrowed at the giggling pair before she looks down at her lap. That breaks Mina’s haze of jealousy slightly, the anger moving aside for confusion. What does Momo have to worry about? Does she have a crush on Dahyun or something?

 

Tzuyu’s saying something, nudging her shoulder with her own - oh, a game this time. Mina acquiesces, wanting to seem at least a bit grateful. She spies Chaeyoung making her way over to Momo with a milly rock (out of all things, really?), and she wonders for a brief moment if the other younger member is also trying a distraction tactic. She doesn’t think much of it after that initial thought. Momo shouldn’t be her problem anymore.

 

She hasn’t talked to Momo in almost two weeks, and she finds herself missing the other girl’s presence more than she’d like to admit. They were best friends before they started their tryst, and Momo was always present even after Sana and Mina started dating. She knows she’s the cause of their silence, but she can’t think about that right now. She loves Sana. Sana knows what she’s done. And Momo’s not her girlfriend. Whatever they had was a fling, a mistake, and she needs to stop whatever feelings she has for the older girl now. However hot, sexy, and oh-so-fucking _tempting-_

 

Mina allows herself to be distracted by Tzuyu, and is soon letting out little shouts of happiness when she defeats the boss on Tzuyu’s phone screen.

 

She doesn’t notice Momo’s pained look and Sana’s downcast eyes.

  
  


—

  
  


The silence is deafening. 

 

Jihyo doesn’t know what to do about it but it’s affecting the whole group at this point. She just wants to know what’s going on. She knows Jeongyeon has been spending extra time with Momo, saw how Sana relied on Nayeon in the van that one night. 

 

What she doesn’t understand is why her two closest friends aren’t telling her anything about it, especially since the latter is her girlfriend. Well, not technically her girlfriend, but not _not_ hers either. They haven’t really talked about what they have, but she’s happy right now. She just wishes Nayeon would let her in on what the fuck is going on.

 

She misses spoiling Tzuyu, too, but Mina and Tzuyu have been so close lately, spending time with just each other. It’s like their group is splintering, and it shows just how much they need the friendship of the j-line; they’re woven into the fabric of TWICE and the group dynamic is slowly tilting haphazardly the further they continue distancing themselves from one another or fighting or whatever is happening.

 

Jihyo needs to get to the bottom of this. She’s the leader, and this is her job. But how can she do that if no one tells her anything?

  
  


—

  
  


Momo’s just about done. 

 

There’s only so much she can get away with in the shower, and she misses Mina’s touch, craves for it. She misses Sana’s pretty smile directed her way. She misses Mina’s breathy whimpers in her ear in the middle of the night when no one is around. She misses Sana’s warm company during car rides. She misses Mina’s fluttering eyelids as she unravels under her lips, tongue, fingers. She misses Sana pressing soft kisses to her cheek after Momo feeds her their favorite snacks.

 

Momo misses the feeling of being loved by the two girls who know her most.

  
  


—

  
  


So Momo takes matters into her own hands that evening, cornering Mina in the kitchen while Sana is showering. The other members aren’t around, all already tucked away in their rooms for the night.

 

She grabs Mina’s hand before the younger girl can dart away this time, pulling her toward the basement and pushing her against the wall once they’re enveloped in darkness. Mina doesn’t seem to be resisting, and Momo’s been waiting for far too long.

 

Their lips meet and Momo almost lets out a whine, shuddering as she lets herself go in the feeling that has consumed her in the past two weeks. Her hands find Mina’s, pinning them against the wall, and she pours all of her wants, needs, and insecurities into the kiss. 

 

_I want you. I need you. I missed you. Please tell me you feel the same, too._

 

She almost sighs in relief as Mina reciprocates, kissing her back with a pent-up passion that makes her wonder if Mina’s as needy as she is. _Have Sana and Mina even been having sex during the past two weeks?_ Momo pushes that thought away as Mina lets out a soft whimper.

 

The kiss slowly turns rougher, tongues slipping in mouths and soft moans painting the wall underneath their frenzied actions. Momo’s thigh finds its way between Mina’s legs, and the way Mina ruts against her sends her mind reeling.

 

This is it. This is what she’s wanted, what she’s been waiting for. 

 

It’s as if their time spent apart has only fueled her desire for the younger Japanese girl, her hands slowly slipping from the wrists she’s holding so tightly to firmly grip hips that are bucking against her in all the right ways. Mina’s arms slink around her neck, the feeling tight and secure as she grinds down on her thigh, breathy whimpers muffled by their rough kiss.

 

It’s only when Momo bites down particularly roughly on Mina’s lip that they part, Mina’s tongue peeking past those inviting tiers to soothe the burn as they stare into one another’s eyes, as if afraid. Their harsh pants from their sudden frenzied actions echo throughout the dark room, and Momo almost fears this is the end.

 

“Couch,” Mina utters, her voice coming out hoarse and rough. “Now.”

 

Momo doesn’t need to be told twice.

  
  


—

  
  


Sana’s crying.

 

It seems as if that’s all she can do these days, when she’s not flirting with Dahyun or in Mina’s arms under a pretense of happiness, far too many words left unsaid. 

 

The water from the shower head cascades in a heavy downpour, drenching her hair and almost burning her skin. She feels exposed, the hot liquid almost scalding her naked form as she weeps. 

 

All she wanted was to chase her dreams of being a singer. All she wanted was to keep her best friend by her side through it all. All she wanted was to fall in love. But it seems as if the universe won’t let her have everything.

 

She must have done something wrong in her past life, she muses, to gain so much happiness that she thought was a reward for all her hard work, only to see it all stripped away, leaving her bare, raw, and torn. She can see it on her skin, hissing as the steam curls and the fat droplets of water sting her arms with each mocking pelt.

 

Sana blames her tears on the scalding shower, blindly fumbling to turn the hot water lower. Maybe she should just let it burn her. Maybe it’s what she deserves.

  
  


—

  
  


They sink onto the plush couch, Momo finding herself pinned under Mina’s rough hands as she parts her thighs and tugs her shirt off her torso with alarming speed.

 

Momo chokes back a moan when she feels open-mouthed kisses coat her chest with saliva, a harsh bite on the inside of her cleavage making her head slam back against the cushions. 

 

There’s a sense of rush as Mina takes off Momo’s bra, her nails raking across her skin, drawing a hiss from the older girl’s lips. The way they touch one another isn’t slow, isn’t easy. It’s like Mina is trying to prove something to both herself and the girl beneath her, but nothing feels right like it used to. It all suddenly feels so, so wrong. 

 

Momo lets it continue, however, because she misses Mina’s touch, longs for it, needs it.

 

The feeling of Mina’s mouth on her breast is like a lifeline, grounding her to reality while also being the force that sucks away everything she’s ever known, slipping into fantasies she’s sure she’ll pay for in hell.

 

She lets out a mewl in response to Mina’s growl, her thighs closing as she tries in vain to hold back just how turned on she is. Mina’s thumb and forefinger are no help, rolling her other stuff bud harshly as she tries in vain to calm her erratic heartbeat.

 

Her eyes blink open once Mina’s kisses travel further south, stopping at the hem of her sleep shorts before teeth graze her hip bone. Momo could die right now.

 

The way Mina looks up at her with dark orbs makes her whimper, further fueling the other girl’s heated actions as she tugs her shorts and panties off her legs, rough hands parting her thighs. Something isn’t right.

 

“M-Mina, we need to talk.”

 

“Shut up. Keep quiet and just let me take you,” Mina growls, and Momo shuts up.

  
  


—

  
  


Sana’s feet carry her to her room quietly, wondering if Mina is waiting for her in bed like she has been ever since that fateful night. Momo’s been distant from them both lately, and Sana can’t help but wonder if Mina told Momo that she knows. If she did, she hasn’t talked to Sana about it yet.

 

Mina hasn’t broached the subject at all; they’ve been maintaining a facade of tranquil domesticity since that rough night. Sana figures that it’s up to Mina to talk since she already laid her cards out. Mina knows that she knows. Sana hasn’t done anything wrong. If they need to talk, she’s said her part. It’s Mina’s turn now.

 

Her eyes show no remnants of crying. Her entire body is flushed pink from the hot shower, so her eyes fared fairly well in her opinion. She spent five minutes splashing her face with cold water after just to make sure.

 

Opening the door, her bed comes into view, empty. She guesses she has nothing to worry about after all. 

 

She won’t think about what Mina _is_ doing if she’s not waiting for her. She won’t. 

 

What confuses her, though, is the sound of panicked scrambling. She’s met with Jihyo and Nayeon sitting on their own beds, Jihyo playing with her hair that seems messier than usual and a slightly out of breath Nayeon picking at her bedsheet as if it’s suddenly the most interesting thing.

 

Usually whatever the other members get up to isn’t her business, but Sana needs a distraction. So she turns toward Jihyo, a scheming gleam in her eyes.

 

“Am I missing something here, or was Nayeon in your bed just now, Jihyo?”

 

At least the sight of Jihyo’s eyes bulging and Nayeon’s surprised squeak make her crack her first real smile in a few days.

  
  


—

  
  


Momo doesn’t often find Mina’s head between her thighs. It’s not that she doesn’t want her to, it’s just that Momo’s the one who tends to enjoy the feeling of taking a lover with her mouth just a little bit more, and Mina’s always ready to indulge her. 

 

She wonders why they don’t do this more often. Mina is trailing kisses up her inner thighs, eliciting squeaks every so often from the older girl whenever her teeth come into play.

 

“M-Mina,” Momo whimpers out, “not too low- everyone will see…”

 

“Quiet. Or do you need me to teach you how to behave?”

 

Momo stills, trying her best to keep her mouth shut. She fails once she feels Mina’s tongue on her clit, a loud moan leaving her lips as her hips buck wildly. Two weeks, she’s been alone. Two weeks without Mina’s touch, and now every little thing the younger girl does drives her crazy.

 

Mina laps and sucks at her folds like a starved animal, and maybe she is; she hasn’t touched Momo in so long. The sounds of Momo’s breathy whimpers only fuel her hunger, her nails gripping at Momo’s thighs to keep them apart. The girl underneath her is _so_ sensitive, and it makes the heat between her own thighs grow.

 

She can tell how much Momo has missed this when the older girl’s fingers latch onto her hair, her hands pushing Mina further into her. Mina doesn’t mind. She never has.

 

Maybe she should. 

 

_Sana._

 

Mina pulls away from Momo as if she’s been burned, Momo’s frustrated whine falling deaf on her ears.

 

“Mina… please- I’m _so close_ ,” Momo begs, squirming underneath her.

 

“She knows,” Mina mutters, already adjusting her shirt and fixing her hair.

 

Momo blinks through her haze of dizzying frustration, still panting, “W-what…? Mina… what are you doing? You can’t leave me like this, _please_. You can’t keep-“

 

“She knows, Momo.” 

 

Mina’s voice is loud and clear this time, and Momo shuts up.

 

“We can’t do this anymore, Momo. She knows and- and this needs to stop. We’re never doing this again, got it?”

 

Mina leaves before Momo can process everything, the door to the basement closing as Momo lays prone on the couch, head spinning.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


I have a [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/moonstargayzing) 

You can also tell me how sad you are on [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) 

 

All this angst/smut makes me want to write a misamo fluff sidepiece because godjihyo knows I need a break. Maybe a one shot or two shot? What do y’all think? 

 

— moonstargayzing 

 


	10. Simmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It’s been a while and I’m really sorry; a lot of things have been going on (I might’ve gotten a fifth concussion - 3rd one in the past 1.5 years… and school started) and I got into a huge writing slump :( (but every time I get a concussion I end up writing more a couple weeks after so……… idk what that means but-)
> 
> I’ve been hating everything I write lately or not being able to write at all so please bear with me if this isn’t good enough- it’s very poorly edited.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is meant to be quick and is slowly bringing everyone together - also the winners for Dahyun’s “pretty” are featured in this update (from ao3 and aff)! Thank you for your comments!
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter should be up soon and will feature SAMO so uh get ready to be broken folks :)
> 
>  
> 
> — moonstargayzing 

 

  
  
It’s been a few days since Mina left Momo in the basement that evening. They haven’t spoken again and the silence is almost deafening. Momo clings to Jeongyeon like a second skin and Mina finds herself in Tzuyu’s room more often than not. She finds herself here on this particular day when Jihyo’s yell from the hallway rouses her from her book.

 

“Kiddos, it’s time to do a Vlive!”

 

Tzuyu gets up from her bed, cradling Minjoong carefully in her arms as she shuffles toward the door, turning back slightly to look at Mina with a questioning tilt of her head. Mina sighs, putting down her book and exiting the room after the youngest member.

 

The rest of the girls all gather near the couch, Sana curled up with Dahyun (they must have already been settled here prior, Mina didn’t bother paying attention), Nayeon running after a cackling Jeongyeon (“that’s  _ my _ phone, you overgrown buffoon!”), Momo sitting on the opposite side of the couch braiding Chaeyoung’s hair as she sits between her legs, and Jihyo reaching up to ruffle Tzuyu’s hair before patting the space beside her.

 

Tzuyu hesitates, looking at the one open spot on the couch between Momo and Sana, clearly wanting to take it so Mina doesn’t have to. But a clueless Jihyo’s already tugging her arm down, and she settles on the ground between Chaeyoung and Jihyo with a guilty look on her face. Mina sends her a soft smile, understanding what she had so valiantly tried to do.

 

Once Mina is settled into her seat between the older Japanese girls, she takes a look at them both in turn. Momo continues fawning over Chaeyoung as she braids her hair, not once looking up or acknowledging Mina’s presence. Sana presses closer to Dahyun, whispering something into her ear that makes her giggle, and Mina decides it's better to just look straight ahead. Jeongyeon and Nayeon finally settle on the ground, Jihyo reaching over to brush a few strands from Nayeon’s face as Tzuyu helps Jeongyeon fix her rumpled clothing and messed-up bangs (the aftermath of a headlock). 

 

“Alright, let's start!” Jihyo snaps them all to attention, and they all look at the screen as the video begins streaming. “We’re all here, right? Najeongmosajimidachaetzu…” 

 

Floods of comments and hearts start pouring in, and Jihyo giggles, “it’s been a while since we did a vlive, huh? We have some free hours at the dorm today.”

 

Her fingers unconsciously lace through Nayeon’s as she begins reading some comments, trying to keep up with the torrent of words as the rest of the members begin side conversations behind her, save the three Japanese members on the couch. Mina is stuck squinting at the screen, utterly stiff as she sits between the two she should be able to let loose with the most.

 

KimSongVy: Mina looks really pretty today!!

 

saiduck: SAIDA GOING STRONG WE NEVER LOSE

 

soft_momo: Is Momo braiding Chaeyoung’s hair? Looks so cute <3

 

Tzuyu glances up at Mina worriedly, never before having seen so many emotions flit over the older member’s face at once in such a short period of time. Jihyo tries her best to talk to ONCE, chattering animatedly as Nayeon and Jeongyeon join in, Sana continuing to giggle with Dahyun in the corner. Momo proudly shows off Chaeyoung’s braids to the camera, and Mina finds herself increasingly uncomfortable, shifting awkwardly in her seat but staying silent all the while.

 

Akali19: Mina should say something!! She hasn’t said anything yet ;;

 

All of the attention is on Mina now, and she just wants to shrivel in her seat, never to be found. Momo’s stopped playing with Chaeyoung’s hair now, looking over at Mina in a way that seems casual but tense, and even Sana’s lifted her head from Dahyun’s shoulder in what seems to be a nonchalant gaze. But Mina knows better. Mina knows Sana, more than she’d like to admit.

 

She gives a sheepish wave and a smile at the camera before the conversation continues, and she almost sighs in relief.

 

JumpyCat: is it just me or is misamo not talking to each other? :/

 

TheDarkNoot: j-line is sitting together but seem miles apart

 

Jihyo notices the comments but chooses not to say anything, returning Jeongyeon’s playful teasing until the live comes to an end.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“5, 6, 7, 8!” Momo counts, and they all start moving as one, until Mina and Momo bump into each other while changing formations, awkwardly shuffling away with silent bows. It’s the third time each girl has bumped into another member, and they’ve had to run through this half of the song over fifteen times already. Sana was off the beat by a half-second, and Momo’s moves weren’t as crisp as usual.

 

Jihyo’s had enough. She yells for the group to stop, and immediately calls for the three perpetrators to stand before her. She sees Nayeon’s worried gaze out of the corner of her eye, but it’s too late. Jihyo explodes, in the way only a leader can.

 

“What are you doing? Sana, you know this song well enough now to not do this. Mina, you’re the one who helped us learn it. And Momo… I expected more of you.”

 

Her words leave a tense silence in the air, and the three girls before her say nothing, heads bowed in shame.

 

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on with the three of you. But we have lots of important schedules coming up and the rest of the group can’t afford running through the same routines again and again just to wait for you three to get your shit together.”

 

The three chastised girls mumble their apologies, and Momo looks close to tears. Dancing, in her mind, is all she has, and she can’t even do that properly anymore.

 

Jihyo sighs, “Take five,” before going to grab her water bottle. 

 

The rest of the break is spent with the rest of the members watching the Japanese members in uneasy silence as they work through the routine on their own in front of the mirror, all spaced far apart from one another.

 

Jihyo worries she’s been too harsh. She really just needs their group working together as a cohesive unit again. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“So are we going to talk about that thing that happened today?” Dahyun inquires once the three youngest members are back in their room that night.

 

Her query is met with tense silence, Chaeyoung suddenly very interested in her sketchbook and Tzuyu awkwardly running her fingers through her hair.

 

“You two know something, don’t you?” Dahyun squints, eyeing them suspiciously. “Tell me what’s going on,” she sighs as she sees Tzuyu looking down at her lap. “Please.”

 

Dahyun clambers onto Chaeyoung’s bed, giving her puppy eyes and pouty lips until the young artist finally caves, telling her what she knows.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“Nayeon,” Jihyo murmurs against her girlfriend’s nape. She can’t believe that the girl in her arms is really her girlfriend now, but she can’t help but worry when she can tell Nayeon is so stressed. She worries she’s made it worse.

 

“Mmh?” Nayeon’s sleepy voice sounds from in front of her, and she holds the older girl just a bit tighter.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong with misamo. Please.” 

 

She can feel how Nayeon shifts, an excuse formed on the tip of her tongue, and she allows the older girl to turn around in her embrace before she leans in, pressing a soft kiss to her nose, unable to resist.

 

“Please, babe. I know you know something, and I just want to help. I can’t stop thinking about how I yelled at them today, and I probably made it all worse…”

 

Nayeon’s thumb is already rubbing gently at the crease between her brows that Jihyo wasn’t even aware of, and her warm breath washes over her cheek. Jihyo closes her eyes, losing herself in the softness of her girlfriend’s touch, waiting as she hears Nayeon figuring out what to say.

 

“I wanted to keep it secret for Sana, but I don’t think I can anymore. It’s affecting the whole group at this point and I think it’d be best if everyone can help them…”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“...So that’s why Sana’s been so clingy to me lately,” Dahyun muses in shock. Chaeyoung had just completed retelling Momo’s side of the story, with Tzuyu chiming in to give some extra pieces of information from Mina’s side. 

 

“Oh she’s definitely been clingy alright,” Tzuyu hums. “Mina’s been seething and there’s only so many games I have on my phone to distract her with.”

 

Dahyun shivers. She doesn’t want to get involved in this mess, pretty girls be damned.

 

“Momo’s been upset watching you and Sana unnie too, but I’m not sure why…” Chaeyoung frowns, before her eyes widen. “There might be some things missing.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dahyun speaks for both herself and Tzuyu with a frown.

 

“...Just a thought. I’ll talk to Momo and see if it holds any meaning first.”

 

And with that, their conversation moves on to a different topic, and the three laugh their way through another evening together. Dahyun just hopes she doesn’t suffer because of pretty girls.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“Jeongyeonnie?” Momo pipes up while she snaps on a white block on the pink stack she’s holding in her hand. They’ve been building a castle for Jeongyeon’s figurines to live in for the past week, and Jeongyeon figured this would be a good activity to destress after the disaster that was their dance practice.

 

Jeongyeon grunts, entirely too focused on her part of the lego set, but finally lifts her head when she realizes Momo won’t speak more until she gets verbal confirmation.

 

“Yes, Momoring?”

 

“What’s the worst thing you can do to your best friend?”

 

This is it. This is the moment Jeongyeon’s been waiting for, the moment when Momo finally tells her what’s been going on. But she finds herself utterly unprepared to answer the question, and she sets down her blocks to gain a few moments of thought.

 

“...I think there are many things that can go wrong, and many ways you can hurt people who love you,” Jeongyeon starts, and she can see the shimmer of unshed tears in Momo’s eyes.

 

“But I think that if you’ve done something wrong and it was a mistake, and you truly change and ask for forgiveness, if you both care for one another, you might be able to fix it.”

 

Jeongyeon knows that this isn’t an answer to her question, but she just wants to help.

 

“I did something really bad, Jeong.” Momo whispers, her fingers gripping the blocks tightly in her small palms.

 

“Did you kill someone? Are you asking me to help you hide the body? Because it really depends on who it is, you know. Nayeon? Definitely.”

 

Momo cracks a smile, nudging Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Jeongyeon’s glad her lame joke lightened the mood a bit. She just wants to see her friends make up and be okay.

 

“No, but if I ever do, I’ll come to you first.”

 

Their relationship is weird, but Momo’s glad she can rely on Jeongyeon, even if she still doesn’t know the answer to her question.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Jihyo’s mind is reeling. She knew something was wrong, something causing deep troubles that was affecting the group dynamic, but this was on a different scale of trouble. Nayeon sees the confusion written all over her face, pulling her in for a hug.

 

“They’ll figure it out, Ji. We can help them,” she murmurs.

 

“How? This is too much; we have so much going on right now and they need to fix it. Fast,” Jihyo mutters as she feels her breath getting shallow. Being the leader is often a title she wears with pride, but it doesn’t feel good right now.

 

“What kind of leader am I if I didn’t even know about this?”

 

Nayeon quiets her anxious thoughts with a kiss because she doesn’t know how else to help, but maybe it’s enough.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“Mitan…” Sana hums, and Mina turns in the older girl’s arms to look at her, blinking away the sleep that she had almost fallen into.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Today when Jihyo- Are we-“ she starts, before trying again, “you know I- never mind,” she frowns, her eyebrows pulled together as her lips form a small pout. Mina wants to kiss it but she fears her place now. They’ve been pretending so well, still cuddling at night because they both know they sleep better that way, still holding hands occasionally on their way to schedules. But Mina knows how much tension is simmering under the surface and doesn’t want to push her luck.

 

“We should just sleep,” Mina mumbles, unsure if she can start this conversation with Sana at the moment. She wouldn’t know what to say.

 

And so they do, both tugging the covers over themselves and pretending everything is okay for yet another night.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Come hangout on my  [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/moonstargayzing) I don’t bite :”(

You can also tell me how much you missed me on  [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) if you want…. haha jk…. unless??

 

See y’all hopefully soon with some samo scenes that I wrote back when I thought this was going to be a short fic 

 

— moonstargayzing 


End file.
